Breakfast and Notes
by Marisa Roti
Summary: Catatan manis dan sarapan di pagi hari dari orang asing yang bercinta dengannya semalam, telah berhasil menyentuh luka-luka yang selama ini tidak pernah disadari oleh Ino. Sementara Sakura yang tengah patah hati menyadari ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kota ini yang menghambatnya untuk pulang. Kota Milan yang bersalju, menjadi saksi dua hati bersatu. (Yuri, Lemon, AU, OOC)


_You make it look like it's magic_

 _Cause I see nobody, nobody but you_

 _Never confused, I'm so used to being used_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment expected_

 _I'ma care for you, I'ma care for you –_ Earned It, by The Weekend

xxxx

 **Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Terima kasih untuk semalam, have a nice day!** **J**

Ino membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di atas tissue dengan rasa gamang. Tanpa jejak, tanpa nama, atau nomor telepon. Ino tertawa sinis, dia pikir tidak akan terbangun dalam keadaan sendiri dan kedinginan seperti ini. Seperti biasanya. Potongan roti dengan mentega sama sekali tidak memancing nafsu makannya. Ada perasaan resah yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu apa.

xxxx

Sakura merapatkan jaket dan mengikat syal di lehernya. Dia sedikit menggigil ketika angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya saat melangkah keluar dari bangunan tua hotel tempatnya menginap. Dia tidak pernah merasa Milan bisa membuatnya terikat. Hingga pagi ini. Meski dia melangkah cepat di antara kerumunan, bergegas ke bandara, ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan.

Membuatnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk di sebuah kafe kecil. Membiarkan lagu-lagu berbahasa Itali melantun lembut. Dia melihat ponsel yang mati dan secangkir kopi di atas meja. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ada, tentu saja ada alasan yang membuatnya memesan penerbangan pertama kemarin lusa untuk datang ke kota ini. Karena sebuah kata "rindu" dari sahabatnya. Sahabat yang terlalu penting hingga membuatnya bertindak begini impulsif. Ironis karena Sakura masih terus memanggilnya sahabat sementara dia begitu mencintainya. Mencintainya dan begitu ingin menciumnya, bukan sesuatu yang lazim dilakukan oleh dua sahabat perempuan, kan?

Dia menyalakan ponsel dan membaca 23 pesan-pesan Hinata yang terabaikan.

22.00 Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang, Sakura. Dimana kau sekarang?

22.10 Jawab aku

22.33 Maafkan aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang hubunganku dan Naru. Dia adalah pria yang baik, aku sangat ingin kalian saling berkenalan.

Sakura tidak melanjutkan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kopi di dalam cangkir mulai mendingin, seperti hatinya. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang pasti terjadi? Bukankah Sakura selalu menduganya?

Bagaimanapun kota ini adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya merasa dekat dengan Hinata. Setidaknya kini mereka menatap langit yang sama. Meski Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang membuat hatinya merasa ganjil, dia memutuskan untuk memperpanjang liburannya di tempat ini. Hingga dia benar-benar yakin tidak ada kepingan yang tertinggal.

xxxx

Ino memejamkan mata. Hingga kelopak matanya berkerut, berusaha menghilangkan rasa jijik dan marah yang bergumul di dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang, menabrak pinggir meja rias. Napas pria itu terengah tepat di sisi telinganya sementara tangannya bergerak, menyentuh seluruh tubuh Ino.

Dia berusaha menengadahkan tangannya dan memaksa pria itu berhenti, terdengar geraman yang membuatnya gentar. "Jika kau ingin berjalan di atas panggung itu malam ini, jangan buat aku marah!"

Ino bergeming ketika pria itu mulai melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya erat dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Karena berjalan di atas panggung itu, mendengar riuh tepuk tangan, dan bergaya adalah hal yang selalu dia impikan.

Bukankah ini hal yang biasa? Bercinta dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya? Biasanya dia hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk mulai bisa menikmati hubungan seksual dengan orang asing. Tidak kali ini, ada sesuatu yang meremas hatinya ketika pria ini mulai merenggangkan kedua kakinya dan meletakkan tangan keriput di atas pahanya.

Tidak kali ini.

Ino menangis.

Mengapa dia harus merasa terhina?

Meski air matanya telah menetes, pria itu tidak berhenti. Dia mulai membuka gesper dan melakukan penetrasi secara paksa, hingga tubuh Ino terguncang dan terus menabrak meja. Dia yakin pinggulnya akan membiru setelah ini. Dia tidak menginginkannya, tapi tidak bisa berteriak atau menghentikannya.

Mata hijau emerald terbayang dalam benaknya. Seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya namun terus membayanginya seharian ini. Seseorang yang menghargainya, menyiapkan sarapan dan meninggalkan catatan manis di pagi hari. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah didapatkannya dari siapapun.

Ino melenguh, memancing seringai di wajah pria itu. Tanpa pria itu benar-benar tahu, bukan dia di dalam benak Ino.

Sama sekali bukan dia.

Xxxx

Ada rasa ingin tahu.

Sakura menyadari itu, ada sedikit rasa ingin tahu di hatinya tentang gadis Italia berambut pirang dan bermata biru semalam. Siapa namanya, mengapa dia menangis di pub sendirian semalam, mengapa dia memeluk Sakura begitu erat sepagian setelah mereka bercinta?

Ah.

Untuk apa jika kehadiran gadis itu hanya untuk menggantikan Hinata?

Dia menatap amplop di tangannya, berisi undangan untuk menghadiri Milan Fashion Week yang diadakan malam ini. Seseorang menjatuhkannya. Dia tidak memiliki janji atau hal lain untuk dilakukan di kota ini, toh keberangkatannya terjadi demi Hinata, dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin ditemui Sakura saat ini. Maka Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju nama bangunan yang tertera.

Kehangatan suasana malam itu dan antusiasme orang-orang di sekelilingnya mengalahkan angin kencang dan titik salju yang mulai turun di luar sana. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa salju akan turun malam ini.

Dia sendirian, termenung di antara teriakan dan tepuk tangan riuh seisi hall. Ah, mungkin seharusnya dia pergi ke pub alih-alih ke tempat ini.

Hingga sosok yang familier berjalan di atas panggung, dan begitu saja Sakura merasa hatinya menghangat. Tidak tahu apakah gadis itu benar-benar melihatnya dari jarak sejauh ini, namun seolah tanpa dikomando, dia menolehkan wajahnya dan balas memandang Sakura. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar melihatnya? Di antara kerumunan orang sebanyak ini?

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, hati Sakura terasa meluruh dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tepuk tangan kembali bergema, namun tidak membuatnya teralih dari dua mata biru yang menemaninya semalaman. Sepasang mata paling indah dan misterius yang pernah dilihatnya. Hal utama yang membuat Sakura menghampiri gadis itu semalam, karena sorot sendu dan raut depresi yang nampak begitu jelas.

Kini bibirnya mengatup rapat, rambutnya tergerai panjang, mengenakan gaun hitam yang menawan. Dia berlenggok, berjalan. Menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam sana, Sakura meyakininya. Karena ketika seisi ruangan sunyi, Sakura yakin semua orang terlalu sibuk mengagumi gadis itu.

Musik kembali berdentum dan dia melangkah mantap menghilang dari pandangan. Sakura menghela napas lega. Kakinya bergerak secara otomatis, berjalan keluar dari dalam bangunan itu. Dia perlu mendinginkan dirinya, dengan cara apapun. Ada hasrat dan rindu yang terlalu signifikan untuk diabaikan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya resah.

Banyak kerumunan orang di selasar gedung, tidak peduli cuaca yang semakin dingin dan mereka berdiri dengan kaki yang menggigil. Sakura menjauh, bergerak ke sudut dan menyalakan sebatang rokok. Bibirnya mulai membiru dan tangannya kaku. Namun dia tetap mematung di sana menatap aspal yang mulai tertimbun salju.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kedua tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan bisikan lembut di sisi telinga, "Kumohon tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan menemuimu setelah acara selesai."

Darahnya berdesir menikmati kehangatan itu. Kedua matanya memejam, dan tanpa sadar dia mengangguk lemah. Jika pun dia ingin pergi dari sini, dia tidak akan bisa. Sakura sekarang yakin bahwa ini adalah kepingan yang tertinggal. Kepingan yang menariknya untuk tetap berada di Kota Milan.

Xxxx

Ino tidak benar-benar merasakan ketika bus melaju pelan, karena tangan gadis berambut merah muda di sisinya menggenggam dengan lembut. Kontras dengan cuaca yang menggigil malam ini, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Ino, dia benar-benar merasakan kehangatan.

Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi ketika mereka menaiki bus yang sama seperti semalam menuju hotel tempat Sakura menginap. Hanya tatapan sesekali yang beradu dan usapan tangan lembut Sakura di pipi Ino. Seolah kedua mata emerald itu benar-benar mengetahui luka yang dimilikinya selama ini, seolah jemari yang bergerak tengah berusaha menyembuhkan luka itu perlahan.

Dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapan tadi pagi. Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Kupikir juga begitu, kupikir urusanku telah selesai kemarin."

Ino tertawa kecil, "Apa kau begitu ingin menghilangkan jejakmu? Apa kau takut aku akan menghubungimu setelah semalam?"

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan menyodorkan tangannya, "Namaku Sakura."

"Ino." Ino menyambut jabatan tangannya, namun tidak melepasnya lagi, dibiarkan seperti itu di atas pangkuannya. "Sakura seperti nama bunga di negara Jepang? Apa kau berasal dari sana?"

Sakura merangkul dan memeluk Ino erat, "Ya, seperti nama bunga Sakura. Musim semi selalu terlihat cantik di Jepang, kau harus melihatnya kapan-kapan."

"Apa kau akan menemaniku?"

"Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Anggukan yang membuat tubuh Sakura meremang dan ototnya melemas. Dia menghela napas menatap kedalaman mata Ino. Senyumnya yang menawan. Kenapa baru sekarang dia menemukannya? Di Milan, kota yang sempat membuat hatinya hancur karena rindu dan cemburu?

Xxxx

Malam ini penuh dengan rasa sendu. Meski seharusnya tidak. Karena dia berada dengan gadis paling indah yang pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya. Tubuh telanjang Ino di dalam keremangan dua lampu meja yang menyala, terbaring dan menggeliat setiap kali Sakura menyentuhnya.

Malam ini penuh dengan rasa sendu. Karena Sakura benar-benar melihat luka yang tertoreh padanya. Garis-garis putih di pergelangan tangan, lebam di bagian dalam paha Ino, tanda kecupan yang mulai membiru di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengapa Sakura baru melihatnya sekarang? Mengapa bahkan Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat raut wajahnya begitu muram setiap waktu? Bahkan ketika di atas panggung tadi.

Malam ini penuh dengan rasa sendu, meski seharusnya mereka berdua saling menikmati. Ketika Ino menangkup wajah Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena sentuhanmu, Sakura. Aku tidak serapuh itu, cumbu aku dengan cara yang kau mau."

Hati Sakura meluruh menatap ketegasan dari sorot mata Ino. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengecup bibir Ino dari atas. Mengundang helaan napas berat dari Ino, namun Sakura tidak menghentikan ciumannya, dia tidak akan bisa. Jemarinya bergerak menyisir helai rambut Ino yang terasa lembut, memijatnya perlahan.

Tangan Ino bergerak memeluknya erat hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Membiarkan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kesadarannya meghilang seiring gairah mulai menguasainya. Dia tidak tahu bercinta bisa membara seperti ini, dia tidak tahu bercinta dapat membuatnya sesak bernapas.

Sakura mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mulai melepaskan blus dan celananya. Membuat Ino termenung menatap kecantikan gadis di hadapannya. Dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan mengecup leher Sakura dengan lembut. Memberikan jilatan kecil, membuat Sakura mendesah.

Seluruh tubuh Ino terbakar meski cuaca berangsur semakin dingin. Terutama ketika tangan Sakura yang seperti es meremas dadanya, memilin, dan mengusapnya membuat Ino terpekik karena sensasi yang tiba-tiba.

Sementara sebelah tangan Sakura bergerak ke arah selangkangannya dan mulai memberikan tekanan ringan. Terasa begitu tepat membuat Ino melayang dan menahan napas karena gairah yang tertahan. Sakura dengan pawai menggoda pertahanannya. Ino menggerakan pinggulnya berusaha menyambut. Namun Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah Ino, kembali mengecupnya dengan panas.

Ciumannya bergerak turun, Ino melenguh keras karena kecupan dan jilatan di tubuhnya. Sakura mengecup puting payudaranya dengan lembut sebelumnya melumatnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menangkup titik sensitif Ino dan jari tengahnya mulai bergerak menggesek tempat yang berangsur semakin lembab.

Tubuh Ino bergerak dan tangannya mencengkram sprei sekuat-kuatnya menahan teriakan yang tertutup oleh lenguhan dan desahan kecil. Setiap kali Sakura menggesek jarinya ke bawah, dia memasukan sedikit ujung jarinya dan mengeluarkannya kembali membuat Ino menggila. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memasukan satu jari sepenuhnya. Terdiam sejenak membiarkan Ino terbiasa oleh kontrasnya rasa dingin jari Sakura dan hangatnya titik sensitif itu.

Sakura menekuk jarinya, menekan spot yang familier baginya. Semalam, Ino melengkungkan tubuhnya dan berteriak ketika Sakura melakukannya, tidak jauh berbeda malam ini. Terutama ketika ibu jarinya bergerak menyentuh klitoris Ino dengan cepat dan intens.

Teriakan Ino meledak pada akhirnya, bersama dengan kesadarannya. Matanya memejam erat ketika darahnya berdesir cepat dan gairahnya meletup. Dia mencapai orgasmenya di dalam pelukan Sakura dan kecupan ringan di kening.

Mereka berdua terengah dan berbaring bersisian menatap cat tembok langit-langit hotel yang mulai mengelupas. Sakura membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut dan memeluk Ino erat. Sakura memaklumi ketika Ino mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat seolah-olah Sakura akan segera pergi darinya, mungkin itu yang selalu dialaminya selama ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ino."

Ino tersenyum mendengar bisikan itu dan memejamkan mata.

Mengabaikan suara debu yang menghantam kaca jendela ketika badai salju mulai datang. Samar-samar ketika Ino mulai terlelap dia mendengar Sakura bersenandung. Saat itu, rasa hampa dalam hatinya telah terisi oleh gadis Jepang berambut merah muda. Sepenuhnya.

Xxxx

 **Aku menyiapkan sarapan untukmu (lagi). Kali ini aku menambahkan daging dan keju. Kau terlihat sangat kurus, Ino.**

Salju telah berhenti turun, namun seluruh Kota Milan tertimbun oleh es tebal akibat badai semalam. Ino meremas catatan di atas tissue, rasa _dejavu_ menghantamnya. Membuat Ino merasa sesak. Sekali lagi dia terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang dan sendirian.

Dia menatap segelas susu, dua potong roti dengan irisan daging dan keju tanpa selera. Air matanya meluncur turun membasahi pipi, dia merapatkan kain yang melilit tubuhnya berusaha menghalau rasa sakit dan dingin secara bersamaan.

Kakinya melemas, Ino tidak peduli dan duduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki yang tertekuk. Membuatnya tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hotel ini menyediakan susu tapi tidak menyediakan kopi."

Ino mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sakura menenteng gelas kertas. Dia memasang senyum manis dan menghapus air mata Ino. Dia menarik tangan Ino, membantunya bangkit berdiri.

"Jadi kau tidak suka susu?" Tanya Ino dengan tawa yang tertahan menyadari kebodohannya.

Sakura nampak berpikir sebelum menggeleng kuat, "Aku lebih memilih kopi."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku suka susu dan bukan kopi?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tapi susu baik untuk kesehatanmu. Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Ino melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sakura, "Aku lebih suka padamu.", dia menelusupkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura, "Sebagai seorang model, aku memang seharusnya kurus, Sakura."

"Wow, aku melupakannya. Padahal aku hampir mati melihatmu berjalan di atas panggung semalam. Ngomong-ngomong tidak ada penerbangan pulang hari ini."

"Artinya kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Artinya kita memiliki seharian ini untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Ino mengeratkan pelukannya, senyumnya semakin mengembang. Sementara Sakura telah berhasil menemukan kepingan yang hilang itu. Karena kini sudah berada di dalam pelukannya.

Mungkin terlalu cepat aku membicarakan ini, tapi ada janji yang telah terucap di antara mereka. Bahwa suatu hari, mereka akan melihat bunga Sakura bersama-sama. Ah, mungkin cerita untuk lain waktu.

J

 **END**


End file.
